


Till Death Do Us Part

by Nadeszdah



Category: Coming Out On Top (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Ian!, M/M, Marriage, Suprise lube!, Top Mark!, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadeszdah/pseuds/Nadeszdah
Summary: A kiss to the side of his mouth bought his attention back to the man he had gladly pledged himself to. Ian’s warm green eyes shone with a look of pure joy, and for once he was quiet, simply happy to take the moment in.Later on after the reception, Mark and Ian baptise their marriage with intense wall sex.





	Till Death Do Us Part

Their wedding ceremony and reception was the right amount of traditional and off the wall. A little bit of Ian and a little bit of Mark. Penny had received the esteemed honour of being best woman for the both of them, and she had graciously helped them set up the event that would forever entwine their lives. She’d shot down the monkey waiters (courtesy of Ian) but had approved of the fish bowls filled with the offspring of Slurpy. 

Their freshly made vows still resonated in Mark’s ears when the flash of Penny’s phone went off as he embraced his new husband (the term felt so right, if a little weird) outside of the church in the shade of the trees.  
“It’s not going to turn out orange, is it?” He cautiously asked their tech-giant friend.  
“No”, she replied, “It’s meant to buff you up, but you might end up with spectral versions of your ancestors in the background. Not a bug, I promise, just a… feature?” She laughed and bounced away to join their friends and family as they all moved towards the reception space, leaving the newlyweds to have a little time to themselves before joining them all.  
Mark shook his head with a wry smile. Penny would never change and that was both delightful and slightly worrying.

A kiss to the side of his mouth bought his attention back to the man he had gladly pledged himself to. Ian’s warm green eyes shone with a look of pure joy, and for once he was quiet, simply happy to take the moment in.  
Ian tucked his face in the crook of Mark’s neck and sighed gently, nuzzling his shoulder. Mark held him close, the warm body in his arms finally his after everything they went through. Years of not seeing the potential in front of them, then that crazy semester where everything went head over heels before he himself fell head over heels for his own best friend.

The separation in Brazil had been tough, but their reunion all the more joyful. It hadn’t been entirely smooth sailing after that, but the moment Mark had realised Ian was all he wanted, he had gone straight to a jewellers and bought a ring he hoped Ian would accept him with.  
And he had. The look on Ian’s face when Mark had gotten down to one knee was of surprise and then an overwhelming joy.   
A yelled out “yes!” was all that was said before Ian tackled Mark to the floor and laid heavy kisses over every part of his face, and down further down than his face… and then dooooowwwnn.   
Best blowjob ever, bar perhaps their first when Ian had enthusiastically taken Mark’s length while blindfolded. 

As Mark reminisced their times together, Ian chuckled in his chest.  
“You’re hard, dude.”  
“Yep.” Was all Mark replied. “I’m thinking of you, your mouth and what I’m gonna do to you once the reception is over.”  
Ian shivered and kissed the underside of Mark’s jaw, then moved to his lips, kissing him passionately.   
“Doesn’t have to be once the reception is over…” he whispered against Mark’s lips.  
Mark shivered and was severely tempted to push Ian down and have his way with him but the noise of their guests not too far away brought him out of that mental image.  
“We can’t now, but holy shit do I want to.” Mark kissed his husband again, took his hand and led back a slightly pouting Ian back towards the festivities.

Their first dance was beautiful, if a little stilted. Neither were great dancers and it was a seeming fight for dominance on who led, but their smiles and laughs at the situation was a delight to see for all who had gathered. Mark’s mother wept happily, and his father had bought his trombone along for the ride, playing a joyful, if a little shaky tune.

They hold hands through the entire reception, time flying past as fun is had, but the impatience to be alone with one another seems to have caught up to them. As the party drew to a close, Mark and Ian excused themselves, saying tearful goodbyes to their loved ones as they made their way to the taxi that would take them back home. The honeymoon was due in two days, all the way back to South America for a couple of weeks. But for now, Mark was eager to show his new husband how much he loved him as physically as he could.

The moment they were home, they pounced on one another, with fierce kisses and clashing teeth, hands tugging at clothes, bowties being flung aside along with jackets, shirts, pants and thankfully underwear. Still in the hallway, Mark had Ian pinned to the wall, their naked bodies pushed together, with one of Ian’s thighs held up around Mark’s waist, impatience colouring the beginning of their lovemaking.  
Sloppy kisses, the kind where one had to come up for air or perish, followed strong hands that caressed and grasped, clawed and ripped at fabric that had no reason still being on bodies. Ian’s head snapped up as Mark’s lips attacked his neck, leaving deep blooming love bites that would take days to fade. Ian’s hands found their purchase in Mark’s hair, gathering him closer, stealing his mouth for deep kisses, groaning his husband’s name over and over, begging him to fuck him harder than he ever had before.

Mark’s eyes nearly rolled back into his pretty head at Ian’s pleas to be fucked hard, pushing into him more and crowding him into the wall. He grabbed Ian’s other thigh, and with a heave, lifted his husband’s weight to guide his legs around Mark’s waist. Ian’s hard member ground against the muscles of Mark’s stomach, ripping a cry from his mouth and causing him to seek more friction, more pleasure, more of his brand new husband and god, wasn’t that the hottest thing to be able to say. His husband. Finally, all his.

“Please, please, please Mark. I want it, I want you. Please!!”

“Well, we’ve got to move to the bedroom then, love. Need some lube.”

Ian chuckled. 

“No need. Hold on to me tight for a sec.”

With that, Ian reached far to their left, leaving Mark to try and readjust their position lest they topple over. Ian reached into a bowl that sat atop on their bookshelf, the junk bowl as it was, and pulled out a bottle of lube. 

Mark laughed at the sight of it.

“Do you have any more of those stashed in odd places?”

“I thought we’d probably wouldn’t make it past the hallway, though I did leave some in the kitchen, bathroom, back patio and between the couch cushions. Just in case we moved there. Or even for later.” Ian grinned hard, kissing Mark’s slight look of lustful awe off his face. “Hold on tight babe.” He added.

Squeezing out a good amount of lube on his right fingers, Ian hooked his left arm around Mark’s neck and tightened his legs around his husband’s hips. Dropping the bottle of lube on the floor, he reached back behind himself and found his entrance, pushing a finger past his entrance, pressing deep into his passage. Mark’s breathe caught in his throat at the sight, and kissed Ian with everything he had, egging him on. Ian kissed back with all the enthusiasm he could muster, and pressed a second finger inside. The friction drove him wild, his hard member pressing against Mark’s stomach, dripping precome. Mark’s own dick was hard as rock and joining the fray, absolutely straining to be buried inside Ian’s tight hole.

A third finger was added, the girth of them causing Ian to brush lightly against his prostate. He cried out, and then bit the junction of Mark’s neck, allowing his fingers to continue to caress that sweet bundle of nerves, the one that sent jets of pleasure shooting up his spine and down his limbs, driving him wild.

“You better stop that before we both come just from this.” Mark muttered against Ian’s skin, being the most turned on he had even been.

Ian chuckled and pulled his fingers out, using the left over lube to slick up Mark’s straining dick, dragging a hiss of pleasure out of his husband’s mouth.

“Give it to me, please… Please!” Ian begged, lifting his hips to guide that huge straining cock right to where it needed to be. Mark wasted no time, lining up his cock to Ian’s entrance and stealing a hard kiss as he swiftly pushed into Ian. A cry of pleasurable pain ripped from Ian’s throat, his hands and nails dragging on Mark’s back, leaving deep scratches that would feel so good in the morning with a shirt on. Mark kept pushing forward till he bottomed out, coming to a stop, nose to neck and whispering Ian’s name over and over again as he prayed not to come too quickly. Ian’s passage was so tight as always, hot and pulsing, massaging pleasurable sighs out of Mark and twitching as its owner tried to regain his breathe.

When he did, Ian grabbed the back of Mark’s mouth and kissed him hard, rolling his hips to egg him on, ready to be fucked beyond anything they had done before. Needing no further encouragement, Mark set out to obey his husband, as had been a part of their vows. 

Mark began a brutal rhythm, pulling and pushing with wild abandon, causing Ian to buck into the thrust and arch his back, riding the wave of the pleasure he was being given with little mercy. It was passionate, it was wild, it was absolutely what Ian wanted and he let Mark know, his voice rising as the thrust continued, and reached a fever pitch when Ian lifted his thighs a little more, thus shifting the angle and hitting his prostate dead on. The ecstasy of their fucking continued as their orgasm approached, precome flowing freely from both of their dicks, Ian’s painting Mark’s stomach, and Mark’s wetting his thrusts, obscene noises accompanying the rhythm of his hips. Ian was losing himself, Mark’s name tumbling from his lips, his hands scrabbling for purchase, one on Mark’s back and the other coming down onto his own cock, rubbing it while matching Mark’s tempo, and pushing him over the edge as heavy sobs escaped him.

He felt his orgasm his him like a semi ton truck, Mark’s name on his tongue, screaming it out for all the neighbours to hear. His member exploded with semen, splashing up between their torsos, splattering their skin with the evidence of their love making.  
With the tightening of Ian’s passage, Mark felt his own orgasm approach. His name being triumphantly shouted threw him over the edge as Ian milked him for his hot cum, painting his insides and spilling out as Mark rode out his climax.

As they caught their breathes, Mark allowed their bodies to rest against the wall, the muscles of his arms screaming out at the strain the position had put on them. Thank god for badminton and swimming or this kind of fucking could never happen. Ian was leaving sweet, heavy kisses against the side of Mark’s face as Mark tried to catch his breathe. Mark’s softening dick slipped out of Ian, a motion that pulled a soft groan out of both of the men. Mark’s spent dripped down Ian’s creamy thighs in thick rivulets.

“That was incredible babe.” Ian said with a voice that was honey and love combined, his warm green eyes smiling along with that soft mouth. A soft mouth Mark claimed with a grin.

“You’d better let me down though, you’re gonna cramp.”

“Nah… I think I’m gonna take you to the shower, and you’re going to show me where you stashed the bathroom lube. And after a nice shower and a repeat performance of this, you’re gonna show me where you keep the kitchen and living room lube. And then finally the back patio lube. We can consider cramping and sleeping after that.”

And with that, Mark Matthews-Manachevitz tightened his grip on his husband’s lovely behind, kissed him deeply and strode to the bathroom as Ian held on tight, intending to show him again and again just how loved he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, this is my first fic ever so hopefully I've done an all right job of it. There is a sad lack of Coming Out on Top fics so I thought I may rectify the situation.   
> The ending is a little woeful, and english is not my first language which may explain why my writing is a little stilted.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
